


Force of Nature [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Force of Nature by zelda_zee. Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the challenge "Time Warp."Summary: "After their reprieve from certain death, Silver's rapport with his captain shifts in a way he did not foresee."
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	Force of Nature [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Force of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074071) by [zelda_zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/pseuds/zelda_zee). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gL8osno1UJANZs3BpMjN9ZQxs5xPXSSb/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/force-of-nature-by-zelda-zee_202005)

Thank you to zelda_zee for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
